


Innocent Wish

by Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55/pseuds/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The jewel is completed, Kagome is now the Shikon Miko and a Inu demoness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Wish

A/N- First one-shot in Inuyasha, enjoy it. I only write of my enjoyment and yours" the fans" Thank you to be beta readers named LadyFifi10 and armywife22079. Thanks again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha at all. The only item that I do own is this idea to this story. This story is completely fictional and doesn't have any profits in any money or fame.

….

"Inuyasha, to the left!" Kagome yelled as she notched her arrows again. Letting them fly in quick succession, the deadly tips found their marks in two unsuspecting youkai. Hearing her shout Inuyasha turned, cutting and slicing through each youkai that came his way.

Glancing around, Kagome watched in grim satisfaction as Sango's massive boomerang whistled through the air, cutting a deadly path through the midst of youkai before hurtling back to it's owner. She saw Sango sliding back a bit as she threw it again before she pulled out her sword and took out the ones that had managed to avoid the path of her flying weapon.

A quick glance at Miroku caused her some concern. His cursed hand was rapidly turning a dark purple from the poison as he pulled youkai and venomous bees alike into it. Her only consolation during this battle was that she knew Shippo was safe, back with Kaede. She'd had no choice but to weave a sleeping spell over the kit to make him remain behind.

She turned sharply when she heard a pain-filled scream. Horrified by what she saw, Kagome dropped her bow. She watched, her heart thudding painfully as her friend, Miroku, fell; a youkai's arm buried in his chest. Obviously panicked, Sango's feet seemed to fly as she raced to Miroku's side, killing the youkai with a vicious slice of her blade. Kagome raced over to her stricken friend.

"Sango, listen to me." She ordered. "I need you to help Inuyasha! I can take care of Miroku."

It was clear that Sango wasn't listening. She was focused solely on the fallen, unconscious man in front of her. But this wasn't the time. With a mental request for forgiveness, Kagome slapped Sango hard. "Sango!" The dazed look slowly cleared from her eyes.

"Go! Now! I'll take care of him... I promise." Kagome added. A brief moment passed before the taijiya nodded. She picked up her fallen weapons, and with one more grief-stricken look, she rushed away to join Inuyasha.

Dropping to her knees beside Miroku, Kagome summoned her reiki into her hands, willing her powers to slowly heal the mortal damage to his body. It took precious time but soon, the hole in his chest closed. Mindful of the venom he had willingly taken into his body to help in battle, she was careful to remove the poison, gathering it into an imaginary orb before she purified it much like she did the shards.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Kagome stood up. She took out two sutras and placed them onto the ground making a barrier, keeping the still-unconscious and recovering Miroku in, and safe. Any youkai that tried to attack him would be purified.

Satisfied that she had done all she could, Kagome took off. Eyes narrowed, she glared at her target. Scooping up her bow, she notched four arrows and shot at Naraku who loomed beside an unsuspecting Inuyasha. The horde of youkai Inuyasha and Sango were battling had successfully blocked their view of the cursed spider youkai. The deadly projectiles were enough to force Naraku back, preventing him from striking the inu-hanyou.

His red eyes met her, rage in his gaze. "Miko!" He snarled as he charged at her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. But the frenzied youkai mass made it impossible for him to ever reach her in time.

Kagome forced her eyes to follow Naraku as he sped across the field. Desperately, she notched two more arrows, sending them flying; doing her best to keep him at bay. It seemed to all happen between one heartbeat and the next...a grim realization as her hand met an empty quiver.

There were no more arrows, and Naraku was upon her. Her eyes watched in a kind of morbid fascination as the enemy appeared mere feet in front of her. She couldn't seem to look away as his clawed hand raised for what she knew was likely a killing blow. A blur of silver and white blocked her vision and her eyes widened as the most unlikely of saviors lashed out, striking the foe.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed.

He glanced down at the onna with a tinge of irritation. He had the urge to teach her his proper title, but that was for later. With a flash of gleaming steel, he took out two daggers and with a flick, buried their tips into the ground.

He leaped away, beginning his assault on Naraku. When she failed to move, he turned back briefly. "Miko." He growled.

Kagome looked down at the daggers. She knew what he'd wanted when he growled at her. Absently, she wondered how he'd known that she had been training with daggers. She shook her head. There wasn't time to analyze the why's or how's right now. As her hands wrapped around the hilts, pulling them from the earth, their names came uncannily into her mind. The one in her right hand was called Mabayui Kori. The one in her left, was Kuro Fuu. Both had something to do with ice and cold.

She glanced speculatively down at the blades, her lips curved into a calculating smile as she raced towards Naraku. Her senses told her where the jewel was hidden in the center of Naraku's body, and she was determined to get it. Her hands swiped and stabbed with practiced ease. Her blades more often than not, finding flesh as she sliced and diced his out-reaching hands and arms. She noted absently that Sesshomaru was doing the same.

Naraku screamed in pain and fury as slowly, he was being overcome by the purification charged in her weapons. As he reared back, she took her chance. Her hand stabbed fiercely, driving Mabayui Kori straight through his chest. Her hand plowed past muscle and bone, fingers curling around the corrupted orb. Before Naraku had a chance to react, she pulled back, her hand clinging tightly to both the dagger and her prize.

Not wanting to risk losing the hard-won jewel, her right hand gripped it painfully tight, her knuckles white with the tension. In her left, she clung to the two daggers Sesshomaru had given her so unexpectedly as she took off towards the safety of the barrier she had erected around Miroku. She huffed with exertion as she passed through the purple boundary.

She was relieved to see Miroku waking up, his eyes slightly dazed as they settled on her. With a faint smile she placed the jewel in his callused hand.

"Take care of this for me until I get back, okay?" She only waited long enough for his nod of understanding. Taking a deep breath, she left the protection of the barrier. Once again armed with her blades, she prepared for the onslaught. Screams and howls assaulted her as the oncoming youkai raged, wanting nothing but to reclaim the jewel.

She killed each one of them. Her clothes soon soaked in demon blood. Like a Goddess of Death. She thought morbidly. When she saw Inuyasha and Sango being driven away from them, away from help, she cursed. Her feet had already began moving in their direction, when she heard a shout

"Sesshomaru-sama! No!" Kagome pivoted at Rin's cry to see Sesshomaru take a savage blow from Naraku's transfigured limbs. With one last glance back at her friends, who now seemed to be holding their own, she changed direction. The dai-youkai seemed to be in more trouble.

Her eyes widened as she saw Kohaku, Sango's younger brother easing quietly behind Rin. Too far to help, she shouted. "Rin, run!"

Seeing the danger, Rin raced away from the younger taijiya. Strange... Kagome thought. ...I could sense no jewel shard in his back. Leaping into the air, her feet thudded as she landed hard on Naraku's chest. With a fierce cry, she crossed her arms, sharp blades angled for the kill. The daggers gleamed in the gloom as they swung in a deadly arc. She felt the blades pierce as they sliced through the skin of his neck.

It was then that she felt something stabbing with breath-stealing pain into her side. She screamed in agony as she was thrown at dizzying speed, only stopping as she crashed into the rough trunk of a tree. Ears ringing, sounds grew muffled. Kagome knew bones were broken. Probably ribs. She had heard the sickening snaps when she had collided with the oak; Dimly, she looked up. Her brain, in a near surreal fashion noted that Naraku was still alive. Must have been a puppet I killed, she thought.

"Naraku." She said breathlessly before she willed her voice to carry louder. "Naraku, you are a shameful being! Attacking from behind. You've sunk to a new low." Kagome shouted furiously.

A cold heat burned in her as she stood shakily to her feet. The daggers pulsed, vibrating eagerly, telling her what to do; and in her semi-dazed state, it never seemed necessary to question it. Her hands came up as she laced the tips of her blades together. "Mabayui no Kori!" She shouted as she swept the blades away from each other.

The words echoed as the attack sent a sharp arch-shaped icy backlash at hurtling speed. It hit Naraku with keen accuracy. Its glacier-like quality intertwined with her own reiki seemed to work, slowing him down. She coughed, grimacing as a metallic taste filled her mouth. Life-giving liquid ran down her chin from her lips.

Once again she listened to the mental urging of the blades. Raising shaky arms she pointed her daggers up. Sketching one large circle in the air, she called out her most powerful attack.

"Kami Tengoku Shinzo!" The air shimmered and crackled as a bright light sent gray clouds scattering. And then, with a flash, there she was. A seemingly celestial being stood before her, unearthly in her beauty. A gentle smile graced her face as she extended her palm, her lips moving soundlessly. A glimmering aura in the shape of heart appeared, it's pure white surrounding the two blades. And then, with a serene expression, she disappeared.

As if being guided, Kagome crossed her daggers one last time. The ringing caused as they parted forced the hear-shaped aura to hurtle through the air. Caught unawares, it surrounded Naraku's body and essence. Crackling with force, the divine power steadily purified the spider youkai. Ash fell to the ground, the only reminder of the enemy.

Kagome panted, her knees shaking as she used the tree for support. It had taken everything she had to purify Naraku and finally get the final piece of the nearly completed jewel he had held. Her body needed to be healed desperately, but concern for her friends, for Rin over rode the pain wracking her form. Clinging to nearby trunks and bushes for support, she slowly made her way around the field.

"Rin! Rin! Where are you?" Kagome yelled into the air, her breathing harsh.

"Kagome-chan...here!" The voice said from above. She looked up to see her clinging to a branch in a tree.

"Rin, come down. Its safe now." Kagome told her. She watched carefully as Rin steadily made her way down.

She heard someone calling her name. "Lady Kagome?"

Protectively, she stood in front of the small girl as she landed on the ground. "Kohaku?" Her body shuddered as she was consumed with another round of coughing. Flecks of red splattered the ground as more blood left her lips. Her eyes narrowed as Kohaku's short form appeared. She forced her body to straighten, ready to defend Rin and herself against Kohaku, when she noticed with a sigh of relief, that Sesshomaru was there.

"Miko, put your weapons down." He said calmly.

"Why?" Kagome asked. Dizziness caused from her injuries and overuse of her reiki causing her eyes to blur.

"He is fine now." He said simply.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled happily at him as she raced to his side, small arms wrapping to hug his leg.

Kagome slid down against the tree, exhaustion in every line of her body. Summoning what little reiki she had left, she attempted to heal what wounds she could. It was some time later, when she managed to opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru gone with Rin. The only one remaining was Kohaku who had been quietly standing close to her.

She nodded her head at his silent question. "Let's get back."

They walked out of the forest, heading in the direction where she had left Miroku. Removing the sutras from the ground, she glanced around her eyes searching for Inuyasha and Sango. When the barrier fell, she saw Miroku standing, whole and well.

"Lady Kagome, you okay?" He asked, his eyes taking in her haggard appearance. "Kohaku!" He exclaimed when his eyes lit upon the boy.

Kohaku nodded solemnly. "Hello, Miroku."

"I'm fine, Miroku. Sore, but fine." She said. A flash of remorse filled her, her thoughts wandering to the people that wouldn't be 'fine', the people that Naraku had killed...all for the silly jewel. Even Kouga was gone. Killed by Naraku's hands two weeks ago when he'd tried to defend his pack against Naraku and Kagura. His injuries had been even beyond Kagome's ability to heal. It was a small consolation, but she was somewhat eased in knowing he hadn't gone down without a fight. He had succeeded in protecting his pack, Kagura falling beneath his claws.

Her mind was brought back to the present as she took the offered jewel from Miroku. The trio remained quiet as they waited for Sango and Inuyasha to return. A flash of white and red caught her eye. Expecting to see Inuyasha, she was a little surprised when Kikyo walked out from the forest.

The undead woman's eyes scanned the remains of youkai. "I see that you have defeated Naraku, but... where is Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Kagome! Miroku!" They turned in relief to see their missing friends. A smile bloomed on Kagome's face when she saw her friends alive and well. Inuyasha carefully made his way over, obviously carrying an injured Sango on his back. Miroku was gentle as he took over carrying Sango, who was clearly overjoyed to see the monk alive.

"Kikyo, my love." Inuyasha stated as he gave her a kiss.

Kagome turned away from the scene. Yes, she was happy that the two had reconciled, but it still hurt. When Inuyasha had told her he had chosen to be with Kikyo, it had felt like a physical blow.

"Kagome, we finally have the jewel. And you said you would give it to me. You promised me, remember?" Inuyasha eagerly said.

Nodding her assent, Kagome walked over to them. But as she started to place the completed Shikon no Tama into his clawed hand, a flash gold and silver erupted between their hands. Four translucent figures of gold, silver, emerald and ruby stood surrounding them, their disapproval evident. Resigned, Kagome closed her hand around the jewel, her hand pulling back.

"Kagome! You promised me! I want Kikyo alive again!." Inuyasha yelled at her.

Kagome regretfully shook her head at the inu-hanyo. "Inuyasha, I did give it to you! But the wish you want is selfish and it will taint it even more. That is why it refused you. Numskull." She added.

"The miko," A voice said serenely the warm tone echoing, a reflection of his golden glow. "...is correct, hanyou."

"I DON'T CARE!" Inuyasha shouted. He charged at Kagome, clawed hand reaching to take the jewel. Much like before during the battle, a tall form appeared in front of her.

"Inuyasha. Stop this foolishness." The male figure said. His long silver hair swayed, the locks reaching past his waist. His ancient armour glinted over a pristine white kimono decorated in splashes of yellow, red and bits of purple

Kagome's eyes widened in dawning recognition. This youkai had many names; Lord Kouhei, former Lord of the Western lands...the Great Inu no Taisho, Protector of Japan... but more importantly, he was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father.

"F-father, why are you stopping me? This is my mate. She deserves to live!" Inuyasha hollered in rage.

"Son," The elder youkai shook his head sadly. "I cannot allow you to make a wish that would bring more taint to the Shikon no Tama. Were Midoriko here, she would say the same. But since it is impossible for her to be here, I am. Now pup, stop this tantrum. You must learn to accept that Kikyo is dead. The creature beside you isn't her true self." Kouhei stated, trying to reason with his youngest.

In his anguish, Inuyasha saw red. Without though, he unsheathed his sword and charge at his father. Kouhei made a sound of disappointment before he vanished. Looking for a new target to vent his anger on, Inuyasha came at her. But the jewel flew up casting a barrier around her.

Kagome looked at Kouhei who had reappeared in true form. Living form, she was very confused now. She watched him, as with grim regret he attacked Inuyasha. A powerful wave of youki rolled from him, the strength of it more than enough to consume the shell called Kikyo. Kagome watched as the part of her soul taken so long ago, floated towards her, once again reunited and whole.

"Lady Miko, please tell Midoriko 'hello' for me." Kouhei told her.

Her brown sparkling eyes shot open is surprise. "Tell Midoriko, hello?" She asked faintly. And then, with a wink, she vanished, sucked into the pink jewel.

It seemed a dream as Kagome looked around to see a large youkai attacking a young female with ancient amour on. In her hand, she wielded a sword. A familiar weight in her hands made her look down. In her hands were Mabayui Kori and Koru Fuu.

"Hello...Kagome" The female said as she appeared beside her.

Kagome jolted a bit her eyes glued to the older female.

"Midoriko!" Kagome exclaimed.

She nodded her head. "Welcome to my endless battle." She joked wearily. "You are the one I have been waiting for, for so long, Protector of the Shikon. Your battle to bring the jewel back together, to once again make it pure is nearly done. There is but one obstacle left. You must help me to defeat him." She said, motioning to the monstrous youkai behind her.

"I suppose..." Kagome said hesitantly, still in awe of the surrealism of it all. "Lord Kouhei said hello." She said distractedly as she assessed her new foe.

The ancient miko's eyes lit up and she chuckled softly. "He died before me."

Kagome shook her head. "He came back. His son, Inuyasha, was going to make a tainted wish on the jewel, but Kouhei came and stopped him. So, I'm guessing that I'm in the jewel with you?" Kagome questioned.

"Hai, you are." Midoriko said her eyes filled with weariness.

"So, I was correct that there is no wish that wouldn't taint the jewel." Kagome replied.

"You are correct, Kagome. Now that you are here, please help me defeat this youkai." Midoriko beseeched.

Kagome nodded her head and then got into her stance. "So, we just defeat him and the jewel will be gone?" Kagome questioned.

"Were that it was that simple...Yes the jewel itself will no longer be...instead it with be within you. Or rather, you will become the jewel."

Kagome looked at her in disbelief. "What else?"

"The jewel will change you into an inu-youkai." Midoriko replied.

"I...I don't understand." Kagome asked, voice trembling, eyes wide with shock.

"Kagome, I don't have all the answers. But what I do know is, that of all those chosen to guard the jewel, you have proven yourself to be the most worthy of the task. There will always be those who wish to use the jewel for their own purposes. You have been chosen as it's guardian, and to remain so, you must live beyond any human life span."

She looked at the stricken girl whose thoughts were written plainly on her face. A gentle smile playing at her lips. "Do not fear so, Kagome. The world is not so cruel as to cast you out alone with such a burden. There will be one whom will be with you always, your true soul mate. That is why the jewel has decided to turn you into an inu-youkai."

"You mean Inuy-" Her question was interrupted as the barrier flickered, before vanishing under the force of the youkai's power. Strange...She hadn't even noticed that there ever was a barrier. With a roar, the behemoth youkai swung his clawed hand. The two mikos leaped away, avoiding the attack.

She saw Midoriko bring down her sword in a practiced swing, purifying energy crackling as she attacked the youkai. Kagome readied her weapons calling out, "Ame go Fuu." A powerful blast of chilling rain and wind swept towards the youkai blending harmoniously with her reiki. Icy blades slicked and rained down on the enraged youkai as he screamed in pain.

Kagome wasted no time in releasing her next attack. "Mabayui no Kori!"

Midoriko took a swing again, her blade cutting flesh, before she moved back as Kagome called out, "Ame go Kori"

The air around Kagome grew chilling with a powerful cold and large black clouds gathered overhead. Kagome released one of her final new attacks. They watched as enormous balls of hail reigned down upon the youkai, the boulder-sized chunks bashing him. The air was so cold, she could see pieces of his body icing up as his body lost to the burning purification of her reiki.

"Kami Tengoku Shinzo!" Once again the air shimmered and crackled as a bright light sent gray clouds scattering. And again the celestial being stood before her, her palm extended. A glimmering aura in the shape of heart appeared, it's pure white surrounding the two blades. Kagome crossed her daggers and the ringing caused as they parted forced the hear-shaped aura to hurtle through the air. The eternal battle ended, as the demon withered away to nothingness.

Midoriko smiled at her, contentment on her face, and said softly, "I thank you. Lady Kagome. You are the new Shikon Miko."

The world spun, everything turning white as Kagome felt herself being sucked out of the jewel again.

"Lady Kagome." Nigimitama said, bowing. Kagome absently noted that the woman's aura around her glittered in hues of silver. But it was a passing thought as she looked down at herself. Power thrummed through her body, her frame practically buzzing with it. Reaching up with trembling hands, she traced her fingertips along the lobes of her ears. Gone were the curved lines proclaiming her humanity...in their place were now pointed elven ears, proving Midoriko's words to be true. With numb shock she looked at the razor-sharp tips of claws gracing the ends of her hands.

"Kagome?" She heard Sango asking hesitantly.

"Hai, it's me... I think." Kagome said.

"W-what's happened to you?" Sango asked.

"The Shikon Miko, is now an inu-youkai demoness. Midoriko has been freed and has moved to the spirit realm. The jewel and the Lady Kagome are now one, both in her and her. Her heart is the only place that it could remain whole and safe." Kushimitama intoned. His emerald aura flickering in tune with his words.

Kagome looked at them all and smiled weakly. "I hope this doesn't change anything."

"No, Kagome you are my sister and I love you." Sango told her, shaking her head. "It will just take some getting used to." She said reassuringly.

"Lady Kagome, demoness or no, you are family. No matter what form, you'll always be Kagome." Miroku uttered to her sincerely.

Kagome smiled, shoulders rolling in relief. Her eyes glanced around restlessly towards the last place she saw Inuyasha, but he was gone.

"I guess he took off." Kagome questioned in disappointment.

"Inuyasha ran away when you went into the jewel." Kohaku said apologetically.

"Lady Kagome, the hanyou is in mourning... He has lost his love again." Sakimitama replied. She was bathed in ruby red aura around her.

Biting her lip, Kagome nodded her head at Sakimitama.

"We need to take our leave, Shikon Kagome. If you need us, we will be here," She raised her hand, placing it on her chest. "In your heart. "Aramitama said. Then the four spirits forms disappeared as their aura was left and slowly went into their new guardian.

It all seemed surreal as the group slowly made their way home. Naraku was gone and for the moment, there were no battles to fight, no villages to save. But soon, the surrealism wore off, and the group, almost in fearful joy, began to enjoy their hard won peace. Kagome had to catch Shippo as he jumped at her when they returned. He had cried as he told her how he worried about her in battle. Later, when Miroku and Sango were married, and slowly began building their family, Kagome didn't think the smile of happiness would ever leave her face. As Shippo grew into his teen-hood, he began craving more knowledge and training. When they discovered a band of kitsune to the North, Kagome had to let her kit go. It was a teary good bye, as Kagome's adopted son went on his way, but she knew he needed to find his own way.

As for Inuyasha...he came back eventually and told her that he was sorry. But the world had changed, and it was clear that things were forever different. He eventually mustered the courage to tell her he wanted to go and help other abandoned hanyou's. It was only with a small regret as she watched him bound off with his good luck smile. She didn't think they would be seeing one another again. But, with Inuyasha gone, she was left afloat...she was singular and alone. Though wholeheartedly accepted by the village, her transformation into a full-blooded youkai was something that would always make her different...isolated.

It had taken a while but Kagome had slowly grown accustomed to her new looks. Her form now boasted straight blue-black hair and deep sapphire-blue eyes. Delicate stripes adorned her skin in hues of faint yellow and reds, fading into tinges of light pink. The odd symbol on her forehead had taken longer getting used to. A heart cradling a small teardrop interposed on a sun in the same colors as her stripes rested on her skin.

After four seasons with them, a strange restlessness settled within her. And so, Kagome left on her own, hoping to find whatever it was she seemed to be looking for. She traveled through many villages, each greeting her warmly, showing no fear despite her obvious youkai blood. The villagers seemed to know that she was the Shikon Miko.

Sometime later, unsuccessful in finding whatever it was she was looking for, and missing her friends, she returned to her home village, needing the closeness of her feudal family. She mourned when she discovered that Kaede had succumbed to old age the winter before; guilt ate at her for not being there with her in her final days. But it helped some to ease the grief, to see Miroku and Sango's family growing. Their twins and eldest son were now old enough to help their parents in caring for their flourishing village.

But soon the restlessness was back, and Kagome was helpless to resist. She knew her friends didn't understand, but once again, she said her goodbyes. As she slowly made her way through the village, to the outskirts leading into the woods, she heard a voice.

"Lady Kagome, wait!"

Kagome looked back behind her to see Kohaku running towards her. He had grown into a handsome young man. Powerful, determined, care and kind, he was ready to go out on his own. She felt a small twinge of regret having missed him growing up.

"Kohaku?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"I need your help." He huffed as he jogged up to her.

"My help?" She asked curiously.

Kohaku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, nodding. "Sesshomaru helped you before." He started, motioning to the daggers strapped to her waist. "I thought maybe he would listen to you and I need to win Lord Sesshomaru's favor." He told her.

"Why?" Kagome asked her brow furrowing. Strange that she really hadn't thought about Sesshomaru until now. But now that he had been mentioned, she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him these past years.

"I want to marry Rin." Kohaku replied.

Kagome's eyes widened. She'd never known they had become so close. She listened as Kohaku told her that it began the second time that Rin was kidnapped by Naraku and he was put in charge of her safety. How after, he started to travel with Lord Sesshomaru. His feelings had begun to grow, but at the time, Kohaku knew that he couldn't tell Rin as Naraku could control him at any time. But now things were different, and he wanted a chance to be with the girl he'd fallen in love with.

Kohaku pleaded, "Please help me, Lady Kagome."

"Kohaku, I will help you but as we go towards the Western lands, I would like to continue doing what I have been...helping each village as much as I can. Are you willing to do that?" Kagome asked.

"Hai! Anything to be with Rin." He exclaimed.

Kagome nodded her head at him. "Come on then."

They walked together for one season, helping village after village. Kagome and Kohaku became close friends. She told him about her brother named Souta, her mother and her grandfather and how much she missed them. Kohaku told her about the trials he'd faced when under Naraku's control. And slowly they found their way to the border of the Western lands.

It soon became apparent to Kohaku that something was wrong with Kagome. Many times they would have to stop for hours at a time, Kagome throwing a barrier around herself. She snarled and growled, clearly warning anyone to stay away. Helpless, he could nothing but stand guard until it passed. His concern grew as it began to happen more and more often. Wanting to know the cause, he'd asked, but she didn't seem to know or want to answer.

It was on one such occasion, as he stood guard, that he felt many powerful youkai begin to surround them in the forest. His eyes narrowed and he pulled out his weapon, preparing to defend himself and his travel companion if necessary.

"Oh look. A human slayer." A female voice purred, friendly and curious.

Koharu watched warily as a neko youkai prowled out of the shadows onto the high branch of a tree. His eyes never left his mark, his thoughts scrambling. He sensed no malice from her. Perhaps she could help.

"Madam, do you know what is going on? My friend, she has erected a barrier around herself many times now." He asked her.

She glanced between him and the orb around the female inu-youkai. "You mean, you don't know?"

Kohaku shook his head. "No." He said stiffly.

"Why, it is mating season now of course." She said, leaping gracefully to land before him.

Still somewhat wary of her true intentions, and mindful that there was still other youkai who had yet to appear, Kohaku moved back swiftly, weapons ready. But she seemingly ignored him and opted to examine the barrier. He watched as she inhaled deeply, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Your friend...she is the Shikon Miko demoness. Well, that explains how a youkai could summon a barrier." She said, feline curiosity appeased. Suddenly, she hissed, her hands clutching her stomach as she knelt down. Alarmed, Kohaku stiffed as a growl reverberated through the trees. The female neko looked up and his eyes followed, seeing a restless male neko prowling through the trees, his eyes glued on the female neko below.

Grunting in reply, the neko stood, turning briefly to Kohaku. "Human, tell her to mate. The longer she waits, the more she will suffer." Clearly finished with the conversation, she leapt up to the male neko and they began a ferocious battle for dominance, their fight moving far away before Kohaku could no longer sense them.

Another week went by before he could tell that the mating season was over and he waited silently for Kagome to lower the barrier. It was morning when she emerged, looking pale and tired. Whatever she had gone through must have been draining.

"Kagome..." Clearly hesitant to bring it all up, Kohaku was somewhat relieved at the timely appearance of the two nekos from before. The female was within the male's arms. She looked better off from her trials than Kagome...tired but happy.

She looked at Kohaku and smirked knowingly. "Couldn't say it, hmm?"

Koharu nodded his head, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. The female youkai looked at Kagome and frowned. It was obvious she had not mated.

"Shikon Miko demoness, the cause for your pain is your refusal to mate. If you don't mate, you will suffer and every season will become harder for you. The next mating season is in six months. I tell you this, so that you can prepare. Seek a mate." She told her as she nuzzled her mate before they jumped to the trees and vanished.

Kagome sighed at this and wondered when she could hold onto beautiful pups. Every one she has meet wasn't strong enough to dominate her. She also wanted to be loved and demons didn't understand that emotion at all. The demons she had met were all too prideful and arrogant only caring about having a strong heirs. Kagome wanted more than that... she wanted love and affection. She didn't want to be a simply a brood mare to some youkai.

"Come Kohaku." She called to him, determined to move on and forget for at least a while the whole mess.

Three Months later, cold winds had blown away the fresh new fallen snow off the ground and the young black-haired woman lying on it. A distant urgent voice stirred her to waking. Groaning in protest, she opened her dark blue eyes, her nose scrunching as she felt the chill in her rosy cheeks.

"Kagome!" Kohaku called out forcefully. It was then she felt the strong youki's energy surrounding them.

Sighing out loud, she stood up and glared behind her at the group of leering oni's. Raising a brow, she simply waited. Soon the one on the left side charged at her, clearly impatient. Kagome briefly cursed herself for leaving her weapons next to Kohaku.

She jumped to the side and landed a bit a ways from him. Not waiting for them to react, she took off into the woods behind her. The sounds of pounding feet on the soft and crunchy snow were a sign that all the oni's were chasing after her. The full moon shined on her hair making it shimmer and glow within the night sky while she continued to run for her life.

She still heard them chasing her, and knew despite her full demon blood, she could not defeat their number alone. Her intelligence was what was going to keep her alive. She knew that there was a large pack of wolves that hunted at night in this area and as if hearing her silent call, her senses picked up their scents. Winter made for lean times, and it was obvious by their thin state, the wolves were willing to take risks. They moved as one, unhesitating, attacking the oni's behind her. She climbed a small tree in the distance and took cover, watching the scene from afar.

The ravenous wolves made short work of the oni, and when she was assured that the danger was gone, she jumped to the ground with a silent thud and left, returning to camp. She made her way into the firelight when Koharu stood up. He had a look that said he was annoyed with her. In hindsight, she knew what she'd done was a little foolish, but all she'd been able to think of was protecting her friend.

He handed her the two daggers that Sesshomaru gave her. Still, to this day, she had unanswered questions about the blades. The only thing she could tell was that their were made by his fang. She still didn't know why Sesshomaru had made the two weapons, or why he had given them to her. What he had known that she hadn't? The more questions she asked herself, the more that came to mind.

Her thoughts where placed on hold when they heard a female's scream. Startled, Kagome and Kohaku raced towards the sound. A young female with long black hair was doing her best to escape from a troll youkai, stumbling as she scrambled over rocks and shrubs.

Moving swiftly, Kagome placed herself between the young female and her attacker, placing a barrier of protection around the girl. Kohaku skillfully slayed the youkai, leaving the remains for Kagome to purify. With the danger gone, the miko-demoness let her barrier down, only to see a young Rin looking at her with gratitude emotion on her face.

"Rin!" Kagome exclaimed.

The girl looked at her with curiosity, before realization crossed her face. "Kagome-nee-chan!"

"Rin why are you out here alone?" Kagome asked.

"Rin is lost. Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken and I were doing the patrolling when I went to get some food that's when the troll youkai caught me. He...he whispered things into my ear but put his smelly hand over Rin's mouth, so Rin couldn't call for help. But Rin kicked him hard enough that he let go, then Rin ran away." Rin told Kagome her eyes finally noticing the male behind Kagome.

"Kohaku!" Rin exclaimed in delight.

Kagome growled out a bit with what Rin told them and then turned to Kohaku. "I'm taking Rin to have a bath." She picked up a protesting Rin and then raced towards the hot spring.

An hour later, Rin and Kagome were done. Kohaku had discreetly placed new clothing for both females on a nearby rock. With a small smirk, Kagome made a mental note the thank Kohaku. They got dressed before returning to camp to help Kohaku pack.

Kohaku and Rin stood next to each other, talking about the seasons that went by and the battle with Naraku. Rin wanted to know why he'd tried to kill her so long ago and he shamefully admitted to being under the control of Naraku. He told her about his current travels with Kagome. But, all the while Kohaku was leaving out his feelings for her, never speaking of his desire to marry her. He didn't dare tell her without the one that Rin called father, first giving him permission to ask her.

As they walked, Kagome told Rin how she became an inu-demoness and everything that had happened after Sesshomaru and his group had left. Rin cried for Kaede, even though she'd only met her on a few occasions. As a distraction, Kagome told her a quaint tale about the North Star and making wishes.

Kagome stopped giving the younger woman a stern look. "Rin, I want you to be good. And next time take Jaken with you when you go out to search for food."

"Rin will." Rin told her.

"Rin." They heard a cool voice say. They turned to see Sesshomaru walking calmly towards them.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said, racing to the daiyoukai.

Kagome glanced at Kohaku amused to see him pale. "Kohaku..."

She felt the daiyoukai's youki move away. Turning, she watched as the male inu left, his ward trailing after. She sighed, giving Kohaku a pitying look.

"Clearly, we need to work on your speaking skills while in the presence of Sesshomaru." Seeing the forlorn look on his face, she giggled. "Oh Kohaku, let's go."

On their return to the shiro, Rin was quick to tell her lord what happened when she had gone for food. His belated anger at the danger she'd been in was apparent when he growled, forbidding her from future patrols. Her protests were ignored and he told Rin it was for her own good. She knew continuing to argue the matter wouldn't help, so she moved on, telling him how Kagome and Kohaku had saved her, how Kagome had become an inu-youkai, and how everyone else was doing too.

Rin did not even notice, when later, Sesshomaru entered her room as she looked wistfully out the window. The night sky twinkled with stars but only one seemed bright enough to catch her attention.

"Oh Kami, Rin thanks you for getting lord Sesshomaru to bring me back to life... and thank you for giving Rin a father. But what Rin wants more, is a mother. I wish for a mother." Rin whispered aloud.

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed in contemplation as he silently backed out of the room. He had always assumed that Rin was content with her life. But perhaps he should put some more consideration into it.

The six months had passed at an alarming rate, and mating season was once again upon her. There was no time to waste. She did not have the luxury of waiting patiently for Kohaku to bolster his courage any more than he already had. Having sensed Sesshomaru's youki in the area, she picked up Kohaku and took off without a word. Koharu was ready this time to ask his question... Kagome had made sure of it.

It wasn't long before she finally stopped, placing the young man carefully on his feet. Kohaku looked at her dazedly.

"Kagome-chan, next time tell me when you are going to do that." Kohaku complained, blinking the dizziness away.

"Kohaku, he's here." Kagome prodded gently.

Tensing, Kohaku spun, seeing the mildly curious daiyoukai standing in the clearing with them. Squaring his shoulders, he locked his gaze with the powerful demon and bowed. "Lord Sesshomaru, my name is Kohaku. I come seeking your permission to marry Lady Rin."

Sesshomaru looked down at him, he gaze cool before glancing towards Kagome. "Slayer, if you wish to become husband to my ward, Rin, you must prove yourself. This Sesshomaru will give you a task to do."

Koharu nodded his head eagerly. "I'm willing to do anything, milord."

Clearing her throat, Kagome nodded. "Well seems everything is in order here. I'll be off now." Kagome interrupted.

Kohaku turned to her. "No, Kagome…"

"Kohaku, I'll be fine. I need to go." Kagome said pointedly before she disappeared. He sighed and shook his head before turning back to Sesshomaru.

"Boy, why did the Shikon Miko run away?" Sesshomaru asked. He had an inkling of why, knowing what season it was, but he wanted confirmation.

"During, erm...mating season, she hides herself in a barrier and waits the week out. I have been with her for a year and a half but I'm not sure where she goes before now." Kohaku started to say more, but hesitated. Seeing the warning gleam in the daiyoukai's eyes, he continued.

"When I ask why she wouldn't mate, she told me that there was no one who could give her what she wanted most and that none had proven to be stronger than her with her daggers. The ones that you gave her." Kohaku added.

A deadly smile curled Sesshomaru's lips at the last words, as he absently remembered what Rin had wished for at her window the night before.

"Boy, this is your task. You will go and retrieve the Emerarudo Katana. A youkai to the north has been causing troubles and is the wielder of that katana. You have two weeks to return with it in your possession." Sesshomaru told him.

Sesshomaru knew it would take three weeks to get up north but he didn't tell Kohaku that. He watched the boy running towards the north before turning in the direction the miko had run in. So, she still had the daggers. It is likely that she still has no idea what they mean.

Years ago, the bestial part of him had come to accept that Kagome, the miko, would become his mate but his more dominant, rational side did not agree. He had been bombarded with erotic dreams, nightmares and countless unwanted thoughts. Eventually, he had conceded, nearly driven mad by it all. He would mate her.

Before the final battle, he had commissioned Totosai to make two daggers from his own fang to give to his intended. His arrival to the battle had been timely. He had seen her getting hit by Naraku and luckily been able to prevent her death. He had been furious to see her injured. The monk too was hurt but being protected in her barrier. His half-brother and the demon slayer surrounded by countless of youki. It was a sight he would never forget.

He'd known when he gave them to her that she didn't understand why she had received the gifts. But, unknowingly or not, she had chosen to accept his suit as mate when she had picked up the weapons made for her. It was time she understood the meaning behind it.

Using his superior sense of smell, Sesshomaru sniffed out her scent and began his hunt. His blood pumped hotly as he gave chase. A feral smile as he moved faster than she was capable of, his intended. Sesshomaru had thought Kagome would figure it out by now about her daggers, or that half breed would have said something to her. That was why Sesshomaru had never told her about her daggers - that they were the first and last gift to the mating ritual. When she'd taken them, he knew that she couldn't know. But his brother should have told her about it. It was then that Sesshomaru realized that the hanyo had not been present...nor had his scent been anywhere on the miko. It seemed he would need to tell her himself before making her his mate.

Kagome had left quickly after she felt the first pains of her heat. Boy she wished that there was someone stronger than her to dominate her, but none had come. Human males... even youkai males didn't have the strength to.

It wasn't long before Kagome felt someone following her. She picked up her pace her hide-out soon coming into view. Usually she could manage to put up a barrier but as a near crippling pain crashed through her she knew it would take all her ability just to curb the pain to a manageable level. She noted uneasily that she could still sense the youkai, even though he was still quite a way from her.

Entering the opening into the cave concealed with fallen vines, she took out four sutras and placed them at the entrance making a barrier. It wasn't as strong as the one she could make if she could use her own powers, but it would have to do. Further into the cave, about fifty meters or so, she placed a second barrier with another set of sutras. At the end, Kagome had four barriers protecting her as she sat down and became lost in meditation, willing away the fierce waves of pain.

Sesshomaru landed at the entrance to a cave. His prey was cornered. There was no way to escape him. As he made to move past the opening, a barrier pushed him back. That she had the forethought to erect the protection despite the pain he knew her to be in, made him admire her all the more. But it would not stop him. He summoned his youki, letting it build until he had enough collected in his claws to slash the barrier. It pulsed twice before failing to the daiyoukai. When he hit the second barrier, he growled at this but did not destroy it. Instead, he placed his hand on it and summoned his youki burning a temporary hole to pass through it.

He continued on as the second shield repaired itself. He was incensed to find a third barrier. He couldn't help but admire her ingenuity. Each barrier had been different in composition. The sutras used in the first one were made from her youki, the sutras in the second had been made from her reiki, but the third one was imbued with both.

He snarled, summoning his whip. Three lashes later, the whip cracked against the barrier, shattering it into millions of pieces. He breathing was harsh as Sesshomaru walked youki whipping an invisible wind around him as yet another barrier stood in his way.

There is no doubt that my mate knows how to protect herself. He thought in frustration. Claws dripping in poison, it took four long swipes before it wavered. With one final hit, it broke. Smirking, he moved on, only pausing long enough to erect a single powerful barrier of his own at the entrance.

No one would be allowed in... Or out... unless it was he. Sesshomaru padded silently and emerged into a large cavernous room. He was pleased to see steam rising from a natural hot spring off to the side. His eyes moved around the room, lit by flickering firelight, searching for that which he had sought. In the middle of the room was Kagome, sitting down in a meditating position. Her face occasionally wrinkled in pain before smoothing out as the wave passed.

Kagome had felt someone breaking through her barriers and had known instantly who it was. Sighing when she felt his presence nearby, she opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru within her cave, her safe haven.

"Sesshomaru, you need something? If not then get out." She growled out as she stood up.

"I came." He said, slowly moving closer. "To tell you about the daggers." Sesshomaru replied. His tone calm as he ignored her irritable tone and harsh words.

Kagome nodded her head as a silent prompt.

"The daggers were made by this Sesshomaru's fang." Sesshomaru began.

"I figured that. But why?" Kagome asked as another wave of pain past her face. She closed her eyes, breathing in and out, waiting until it once again passed. Her dark blue eyes opened again and peered at Sesshomaru questioningly.

"Because you will become my mate. I have come here for you. Those daggers were my gift to you - the first step in the mating ritual." Sesshomaru told her. "You are supposed to give this Sesshomaru a gift in return."

Kagome growled at him. "You gave me them when I was human! You hate humans. And how was I supposed to know this was a ritual? I have only been an inu demoness for twelve seasons now. Four years!"

"Hai, I did...do. But it seems you were the exception to the rule. Even my beast knew that you would be a worthy mate before this Sesshomaru. It took a long time before this Sesshomaru could accept you becoming my mate. I would have thought someone would have told you about the ritual...like the half breed," Sesshomaru stated. He was getting tired of talking. "You will submit to me here and now and become my mate."

Kagome smirked at him. Now she knew about her daggers and the story behind their making. Now she knew she would have a fight on her hands. His arrogant declaration infuriated her.

"You know that many youkai's and human's had tried to defeat me and didn't? What makes you different?" Kagome taunted him. "I will only submit to a male that actually defeats me in a battle."

He growled at her. "Mock me now, Shikon miko demoness. But this Sesshomaru will be glad to show you who is better...who is your ALPHA."

He summoned his light whip and attacked her with it. Kagome moved to the side and then jumped over it and countered with one of her own.

"That's all the great Lord Sesshomaru has?" She mocked.

She pulled out her daggers and glared at him, daring him to attack her. He charged at her as he pulled out his own sword and it clashed with her small set. He moved faster as she attacked him with all she had but she couldn't mask the winces as waves of pain moved through her.

Kagome cursed at her daggers, since they were a part of Sesshomaru, they didn't recognizes him as an enemy, and as such, did nothing more than human-made blades would do. She knew he was powerful but to be so powerful even after he took down four of her barriers. She had never met a male that her daggers and herself couldn't defeat.

When her weapons were knocked from her hands, she waved her fists, erecting a barrier. Sesshomaru could see the pain cross her face every once in an awhile. Mindful of this, he had attacked her with only half of his strength when he got her daggers out of her hands. It would be over soon.

He had been unprepared when she had thrown up a barrier, hitting it before being pushed back a few feet. He growled at her to submit. Kagome heard his growl and responded with one of her own. He attacked again but her barrier stayed true. She needed to get out of here. She was moving fast towards the cave entrance when she felt Sesshomaru growling deeply, the sheer volume of it quite alarming. She was forced to stop when she saw a barrier... a barrier that she didn't place.

Frustration ate at her as she placed her hand on it in an attempt to break it. But it was impossible and she could feel him approaching closer and closer to her location. Kagome spun seeing Sesshomaru nearing her fast. She sent out a purifying ball at him, leaping over him to race back into the cave. There was second escape route there, but as she stood up, Sesshomaru was right behind her.

His clothes were burnt but everything else was fine. His powers pulsed with strength. His aura surrounded him, white and green. His hair looked longer, gleaming silver and floating in an imaginary wind. Kagome could see his eyes where white with red tints to it.

He attacked when Kagome moved fast to get away from him. She could see him chanting something under his breath. Kagome jumped up as he flung out his whip again but she couldn't move from the path of his mouth or his words. She was hit with and shouted at the brief pain. And then she was falling to the ground. With a thud she landed, and groaned in pain. She tried to summon her reiki or her youki, but the attack had drained her of all her powers.

Sesshomaru eyes went back to their normal, golden color. His stripes no longer jagged, but smooth. But, his breathing was heavy. The combinations of the barriers, their ensuing battle and then his last attack had taken a large portion of his youki out of him. Sesshomaru felt his body's desire to sink to his knees, but remained standing by sheer willpower. He looked at his mate. Kagome was trying to move but only successful in rolling to her stomach. His attack had negated her reiki and her youki. It was only temporary but it had been a last resort for him.

Sesshomaru walked over to her. While she was still trying unsuccessfully to summon some of her power back, he pounced, his teeth sinking into her neck. His knees moved to each side of her hips with his legs pinning her to the ground. He manhood pressed against her core.

Kagome stilled as she felt teeth on her neck. She heard Sesshomaru growl to her in the Inu language. He was telling her to submit to him, to become his mate, a mother to his pups. Her human mind was fighting against this while her demon and beast mind urged her to submit to him.

She growled out her feelings of not being loved by him or anyone else. Sesshomaru beast whined at this as he told him to affirm her that he will love her. Sesshomaru growled out his love for her and gave her examples of each time they meet and his feelings had stirred.

She growled back and then she felt his teeth gone and he waited. She lifted her right side and bared him her neck. A symbol of her submitting to him. He growled happily at her as he licked and bit her affectionately, an apology for any harm earlier.

She suddenly cried out in pain. "Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru sharp claws shredded her clothes and did the same to his own. He growled to her that it would hurt but the pain of her heat would be gone. Kagome had spread out her legs and moved her ass into the air.

Sesshomaru growled appreciably at her as he felt bad about her pain and the pain he would cause stopping her another pain. He placed his body more on top of her as he slammed his thick and large manhood into her.

He heard her screaming in pain as she struggled to get away from him, his teeth onto her neck again, making her still. He could feel her virginity coating his manhood and running down her and his legs. He knew it would stop her mating pain and heat pain. His teeth had left her as he licked and kissed her shoulder showing her some comfort.

He pulled out and thrusted back in as he was trying to get her use to his size. Soon her pain was gone and moans and groans were coming out. Sesshomaru went faster each time as she was responding so good and well. He went in and out fast; Sesshomaru could tell she was fast approaching her release.

He moved his clawed hand to her nub and played with it as her release a large scream in pleasure as she cummed. Sesshomaru went faster and faster as he could feel her going for her second time.

His eyes turned white with red as his beast was coming out. He thrusting in and out were becoming faster when he leaned down and grabbed the junction between the neck and shoulder as he held her in place. He started moving as he was going deeper within her. He was hitting a place that was causing his little miko demoness to scream in ecstasy.

Sesshomaru felt his balls tightening up as he also felted Kagome powers coming back and emerging together she screamed his name into the heavens as she came long and hard. Her aura's blue and pink flared around her body. Sesshomaru thrusts one more time as he meet his end, his white and green aura had flared around his body and then both auras were emerging and mixing together.

Sesshomaru bit down on her shoulder marking her as his mate. He let go and licked her blood as his manhood grew and trapped all his seeds in her body waiting for her to conceive, until then he would be joined to her.

Kagome had fallen asleep after he bit her, exhaustion from the fight and their joining causing her to succumb to sleep. She gave off light snores as her back was to Sesshomaru lying on her side. Sesshomaru snuggled his mate nuzzling her neck as he took in her scent. He was looking for the delicate change of her scent that told him that she was carrying, but it was still too soon to tell. Content, he soon fell asleep with her.

Hours had gone by when Kagome opened her eyes. She yawned as she tried to move but couldn't. She whimpered in pain as she felt something in her still.

Sesshomaru woke up upon hearing his mate's distress. Her scent drifted to him, and he inhaled once again searching for any indication she was carrying, but still nothing. He gave off small, soft growls almost a purr to her to calm her down.

"Ai." He said.

Kagome stilled at the word. "Sorry but you're not carrying yet. We will be joined together until you do."

Kagome nodded. In an effort to distract herself she asked, "What was the task you gave Kohaku?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "This Sesshomaru sent him North to get rid of a demon with a sword called Emerarudo Katana. He has two weeks to get it."

"Sesshomaru, Koharu loves Rin and Rin loves him," Kagome yawned out as she was getting tired again. "Let them mate." Then she fell asleep.

Sesshomaru thought it over as he held his mate to his chest. He sniffed again and was awash in a new scent. She was pupped. His manhood went flaccid and he slipped it out. It was then that she smelled her blood. Panicked, he looked to see dried and fresh blood running down.

He sat Kagome up before gently holding her in his arms. Cradling her gently, he went into the hot springs. The warm mineral hot water woke her and she yawned, wincing at a twinge of pain.

"Ai, are you hurt?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome looked taken aback at his concerned tone

"Who are you and what have you done to the real Sesshomaru?" She asked, only half joking.

"Kagome, you need to read up on Inu males. I'm still Sesshomaru, the real one. I now have two sides. One side is to be cold to the rest of the world, but the other side, one reserved for my mate and pups, can be... affectionate." Sesshomaru told her a bit.

"I'm with pup!" Kagome said, her eyes lighting up.

Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement. Kagome leaned on his chest making him give out a small growl in approval as he looked down at her stomach which would soon be heavy with their child.

Sesshomaru called a servant from the shiro to bring new clothes, and they bathed each other while they waited. He had to help Kagome into her new kimono adorned in blue and silver moons. It symbolized her new status as Lady of the Western Lands. Then Sesshomaru picked her up and took off towards the palace. When the great walls were in sight, Kagome had laughed, pointing out Kohaku standing at the gates.

"This Sesshomaru will give his permission for them to wed." He said as they landed down.

Kohaku looked at Kagome with a grin. "Kohaku, you told him." Kagome pouted out.

"Hey, you protected me, now it was my turn. Kagome you are like a second sister to me. I couldn't let you be in pain." Kohaku told her. Then he looked at Sesshomaru as he placed her down. Kohaku walked softly over and gave her a gentle hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"Father!" They heard Rin calling.

Kagome smirked at this and looked up at Sesshomaru. "Rin thinks of you as her father, did you know that, Fluffy?"

Sesshomaru growled lightly at her newly chosen nickname, but he didn't do anything as he licked her neck. Rin came running out as she looked at Sesshomaru and then to Kagome. Her smile widened as she looked at Kagome's kimono. She had a new mother.

Heart content, she looked at her new family. She had a father and now she had a mother. Wishes did come true.

A/N- The end. I hope you had enjoyed this one-shot. It will stay as a one-shot for now. Bye

Daggers names/ meanings

Mabayui Kori-Dazzling Ice

Koru Fuu-Freeze rain storm; wind and rain

Powers

Mabayui no Kori-Dazzling no ice

Kami Tengoku Shinzo -Divine heavenly heart

Ame go Fuu -Rain fall- Rainstorm; wind and rain

Ame go Kori -Rain fall Ice

Wording

Ai –love


End file.
